Aelianos Zephyrius
Joshua Zephyrius is the second Lesser Deific King of Ventilus and its current ruler. He is the protagonist of the Ancient Kings franchise of Awesome Void Ray's Main Continuity and the persona of Awesome Void Ray. History 'Early Life (Ages 0-229)' He was born in Ventilus 'on October 4, 2000. His parents were Zephyrus Zephyrius and Clivera Celerea. He is the eldest offspring among two children. His younger sister was named Severina Zephyrius, the current Ventilus Princess. He graduated six years in Cryglen Magic Learning Center (now called Ventilus Basic Magic School), six years in Cryglen Magic High, and four years in Ventilus National Magic University as top-notch. He finished Aerokinetics Course and Masteral of High Primeval Magic. When he was 200 years old (considered young in Ancient Dimension), he became the heir to the Ventilus' Royal Throne. When he was over 280 years old, his ancestor Aero Celerea, granted him the authority to become the Ventilus King, after his unknown deceased great-grandfather. When he was eight years old, he met Caitlineia Eurius, the beautiful daughter of their hospitable neighbor, which was a Ventilussian couple living in a dainty shrine, symbolizing the Pagonian spirit. They lived together as childhood friends. Due to their strong bonds, he was able to give her a nickname, namely "Yuki", which meant "snow". It is because she loves the snowy days in Ventilus. However, three years later, Caitlineia was separated from him by a renegade Pyronian dragoon, turning her into a slave. He swore to bring his friend back by settling the situation with the man in a peaceful way. 'Meeting Astreia (The Ventilus King: Year 2757-2765) He appears as the 757-year old Joshua Zephyrius, the protagonist of the story. He travelled along with Reius Draganea and Astreia Lucernumbrea to stop the conflicts between the Pyronian monarchy and the renegades led by the Shadow Knight. He investigated the occurrences to find a lead behind the long-term enslavement of his dearest childhood friend Caitlineia and the connection of Astreia with the Shadow Knight. On January 2, 2757, there was a meeting among the members of Empyrean Conclave. They discussed the disputes of the Pyronian monarchy and the renegades within the volcanic territory, as well as the relation of a mage who possessed a great aptitude in the arts of Ancient Photokinesis and Ancient Erebokinesis, also known as the Void Mage. The modernization of Antiquus was also dissertated. After the meeting was adjourned, Joshua exited the Zephyeur Castle to visit the continent Pyronia. In Calderum proper, Joshua was seen strolling around the public market. He walked along the sidewalk and met Reius Draganea, one of his close friends. They conversed, until Joshua asked Rey if he has received news from the Pyronia King. However, all of a sudden, an explosion occurred in the vicinity of the market. Most of the locals retreated to the nearest citadel. The two men hurried to the explosion site. To their surprise, they saw a battalion of Pyronian warriors. They seemed to be rebels, because they wore onyx armor instead of the usual zuccorchite armor. Their leader introduced himself as the leader of the renegades, Algis Fercolasia. Afterwards, he attacked the heroes with his formidable Blackfire Arts. 'The Apocalian-Antiquian War' Joshua was one of the Ancient Kings who waged war with the former Apocalian ruler, Snowstorm the Conqueror, due to his relentless invasion. Snowstorm attacked Antiquus with his Dark Legion armada, slaughtering the innocent Ancients for unknown reasons. He and the other Ancient Kings retaliated. One day, during dawn, Snowstorm tore through the ranks. Even the Ancient Kings had a hard time battling him, because of an unknown power named the "Darkness". Fortunately, Snowstorm's immense powers decreased a great deal because of the sunrise. Together they defeated him and his armada, restoring peace to Antiquus after five years of war. 'First Expedition around Antiquus' 'Starting a Family' Personality He is a noble creature, being one of the Ancients. He is calm and collected, even when at tense situations. He is a compassionate creature, always helping those in need. However, when certain parts of his personality are negatively referred to, he becomes quick to anger to those who stain his name as a primordial being. He also displays this attitude against people who disrespects him since he is a king. These are the only things that can provoke him, aside from his family being harmed. He usually hates flamboyant people, because the extremity of their behavior "gets to his nerves". He describes flamboyant people as arrogant and show-offs. He might display arrogance at times during battle, but he displays incredible prowess in using his innate abilities to back it up. Since he was in a royal bloodline, he grew up in a transcendent way. When he was 757 years old, he lived at the thought of the tragic incident 749 years ago when Caitlineia was separated from him by a Pyronian dragoon. He felt a deep sense of regret since he failed to save his childhood friend at the cost of his own life. This incident also caused him to be more melancholy than he was before. On the flip side, it also helped him to live as a noble gentleman, doing his best to give great value for women and to protect them from evil. Despite his melancholy, he kept his cool during battles involving damsels in distress. As the Archon Emperor of the Imperium of Antiquian Science & Technology, he is a very analytical leader. Before proceeding to a war, he organizes all of his troops according to the situation at hand. However, he easily gets disappointed when any of his officers are not knowledgeable enough of his explanations, especially when these officers are newly promoted in the army. That is why he always trains them on how to use their mind well in battle. As a father, he has indomitable willpower, willing to sacrifice himself to protect his family, especially her wife Caitlineia. As much as possible, when his wife is about to enter a battle by herself, he takes the stead to prevent her from taking too much harm, even though she cannot die. It is because he values his wife a great deal despite her current situation. Abilities Ancient Aerokinesis (Zephyrian Style) : Joshua has fully mastered Ancient Aerokinesis when he was 280 years of age. He was taught by his ancestor to be a master practitioner of this magic in order to prove that his powers speak of his authority as the second Lesser Deific King of Ventilus. He possesses a nearly god-like control over wind, allowing him to utilize wind around him in any form at will. He is able to release a large amount of energy in few seconds to cast devastating spells associated with the latter magic. Moreover, this type of magic is highly complex; only the prophesied Ancient Kings of Ventilus are able to learn it through their predecessors. : Since he is of Zephyrian birth, he utilizes Ancient Aerokinesis in Zephyrian Style. As an example, he often incorporates his use of Ancient Aerokinesis with physical attacks and further enhances his proficiency in close combat through inherently high motor skills to compensate for his slight weakness against physical attacks. : His primary spells associated with Ancient Aerokinesis are: *Primeval Tempest - Joshua kneads wind energy in his palms and releases it with full force, creating a strong twister on the field, but not as a big as a tornado. This attack has three variations: **Primeval Tempest: Pursuit Secutor - This variant chases its target endlessly and obliterates it, unless countered with strong fire magic. **Primeval Tempest: Demolitionary Archon - This variant can wreck multiple buildings on fierce contact. **Primeval Tempest: Ring Nexus - This variant takes on the form of a huge tornado lunging at a line of targets. Weather Control: AERO : Joshua, being a wind-elemental creature, has fully mastered this magic under the tutelage of his ancestor. He can manipulate wind-based weather conditions and other disasters to overwhelm multiple opponents. Weather Control: HYDRO : He is strangely 50% attuned to water, so he can manipulate intermediate water-based weather spells. Immense Running Speed and Agility : He can move at extreme speeds to the point that his movements cannot be seen with the naked eye. He can move faster than the speed of sound, due to his Tachyon Magic. He can do this while heading to multiple directions. His usual approximate speed is 771 meters per second. His top speed is unknown, but it was rumored than he can nearly run in the speed of tachyon particles, only when he is in maximum energy. Immense Flight and Swimming Speed : He can also fly at extreme speeds, as well as swimming. Due to this, he is able to dodge most ranged attacks, but may vary on his reaction time, trajectory and speed of the projectiles. Underwater Breathing : Due to being strangely 50% attuned to water, he can breathe underwater as an auxiliary ability for his supersonic swimming speed. Ancient Chronokinesis : This branch of magic is very rare and has been used even before the 1st Lesser Deific Kings were born. It is one of the most powerful forms of magic mentioned in Antiquian lore and is one of the primary affinities of Ishtukham, the Heavenly Archon of Time, Gravity, and Life. However, usage of this type of magic requires a very high level of concentration and is also mentally taxing to cast. Because of this condition, Joshua is able to cast spells associated with this magic for only two consecutive times. When he exceeds, the next spell will not be cast and the user's mental concentration will be temporarily impaired for approximately 30 minutes or will range until an hour. To compensate for such a weakness, Joshua uses Tachyon Magic instead of Ancient Chronokinesis to minimize health risks involved. Super Transformations :Joshua is able to ascend to a stronger form by using the power of the seven Ancient Keystones or their enhanced versions called the Aeternal Keystones. Tachyon Magic : Tachyon Magic is a special type of magic within the bloodline of Celerean family. It allows Joshua to control tachyon energy in his body, thus enabling him to outlast opponents with his unknown level of speed. He can deal damage to opponents by charging his feet with tachyon energy mixed with electrons as a form of finishing attack. However, he cannot pass tachyon energy to others who don't have the ability to harness tachyon energy internally and externally. He can also charge his Ancientcalibur with tachyelectron energy and deliver a lethal slash that can easily defeat multiple enemies. : He can use these attacks using Tachyon Magic: :*Tachyon Kick - Joshua charges his right foot with tachyon energy. After his foot is fully loaded, he focuses natural energy into his left foot, causing him to jump at a high level of altitude. While Joshua is suspended mid-air, he aims his right foot at the opponent. Using his Tachyon Magic, he jets off toward his opponent, leaving afterimages behind. When he reaches his opponent, he slams his charged foot with full force on him or her. He can use five variants of this skill: :*Full Tachyon Kick : This variant is Joshua's default finishing attack. After pinning down an opponent, he fully charges his right foot with tachyon energy. He utilizes the time needed to fill his charging limit for Tachyon Kick and also momentum in order to hit his opponent with stunning accuracy. :*Juggling Tachyon Kick This variant is used when Joshua executes a combo against an opponent. He can deal relative damage to certain opponents by ending the combo with an acrobatic Tachyon Kick. :*Haste Tachyon Kick This variant is only used when ambushing an opponent without further delay. However, this is weaker than the default Tachyon Kick because it is not fully charged unlike the latter variant. :*Circumferential Tachyon Kick This is a variant of the Full Tachyon Kick, wherein Joshua executes the latter attack in a roundhouse manner, dealing damage to all surrounding opponents. :*Drag Tachyon Kick This variant is used in quick battles. While Joshua is running under the effect of Tachyon Magic, he can execute this attack. The strength of this attack is relative to the speed of the user. The higher the speed and more accurate the momentum, the fiercer the attack will become. Enhanced Motor Skills : He can easily dodge most slow attacks through his enhanced motor skills. To an extent, he can dodge most dense attacks and even manifold attacks. He can do backflips and cartwheels as methods of dodging. He can react to attacks at a slightly faster rate, allowing him to dodge the attacks involved. Moreover, this inherent skill acts as an auxiliary for Tachyon Magic. Weaponry Knowledge : As the Archon Emperor of the Imperium of Antiquian Science and Technology, he has a vast knowledge of using most weapons that possess advanced technology. However, he is more proficient in the traditional fighting arts of the Antiquians, such as the Antiquian style of swordsmanship. He often uses his Ancientcalibur in battle. : On 3238, he made two special buckles for weapon storage. He created the Dimensional Cross System to avoid fatigue when carrying too many weapons when traveling. He created an empty dimension he called "The Warehouse" to store his side weapons and installed the system in the buckle's core. He gave the second buckle to Rey the Hedgedragon. He can summon his side weapons through the buckle by pressing a corresponding button which opens a portal connected to The Warehouse. He then pulls out the matching weapon through The Warehouse's special magnetism. He seldom uses his side weapons in battle. Immense Intelligence : For an entity that has lived for more than a thousand years, he has a high-level intelligence, ranging from 280-300 IQ. He is able to organize an organization by himself. He invented most of the Imperium's military weaponry and consolidated knowledge for his members to use. He even invented many notable contraptions that the Imperium has in store. He finished magic school earning a vast range of knowledge about magic. Enhanced Refined Strength : Though he may not look like it, Joshua has enhanced strength, because he has a high pool of magical energy inside his body, although only his kicks do pack more power. However, unlike his fellow king Thomas Atlanteum, he lacks raw power, unless he is in Static Form. Electric Nullification : He has the uncanny ability to nullify electricity. He earned this ability in his explorations in Electrochroma, in which former King Gamma rewarded him a special Chromasapien gene that gives him the ability to resist currents of electrons that may harm his body, because he helped fend off the Regimenians from the planet. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Healing Magic : Joshua can also cast various healing spells he learned from magic school. One of the abilities he himself invented is Ancient Revitalization, which is a highly potent healing spell. Immense Magic Durability : Josh can withstand a load of magical attacks (except fire) thrown at him without feeling too much pain. Weaknesses Fire Magic Vulnerability : Compared to his Ancient Aerokinesis, he is greatly vulnerable against fire magic. Due to this uncanny weakness, he cannot tolerate high-temperature areas such as Pyronia, which he tries his best not to go there, due to the volcanic heat emitting from Mount Calderius and from the rest of volcanoes on the said continent. The heat there can only be tolerated by its own natural-born citizens. This drawback causes his battle parameters to decrease dramatically to the extent of suffering from heatstroke with a higher chance than others when in a high-temperature area. Due to this limitation, he will have a hard time fighting fire-elementals such as Louisius Salamandra, the King of Pyronia. Strangely, sunny areas do not pose a problem to Joshua, because the temperature in these area are within his tolerable range. Physical Attack Vulnerability : Due to his physiology affected by Tachyon Magic, he is slightly vulnerable to physical attacks. As shown in Everburning Battle of the Shadow Revenant—Part 2, he struggled to regain his ground because of the strong force of Brian's punch and the collateral damage due to gravity when he crashed on the ground. He compensates for his weakness by his own extreme movement speed and is also training with his fellow king Thomas Atlanteum to reduce this weakness. Extensive Elemental Shift : If he shifts elemental affinities extensively, it may cause his body to lose control over the elemental energy he harnesses. His body will automatically convert elemental energy to raw energy to avoid "permanent affinity change syndrome" (PACS) which may happen to Antiquians who shift elemental affinities extensively (using the legendary Antiquian Elemental Stones from small fractions of the Antiquian Elemental Guardians' own elemental energy) without a Chromasapien electronullifying gene in their system. : Since Joshua has a Chromasapien electronullifying gene in his system, he will be immediately reverted to normal as a transitional process then suddenly change to Static State after changing elemental affinities extensively instead of experiencing PACS. In this state, his raw strength is greatly increased, but he cannot cast magic temporarily. After all the elemental energy in his body is converted to raw energy, he will experience dizziness and will pass out after few seconds. When he passes out, the different energy levels he harnesses will be balanced by his body. After this process, he will wake up and see that he is back to his normal affinity. Magical Speed Readers : His speed is useless against opponents who can easily read speed levels regardless of value. Chronokinesis-induced Strain : If Joshua casts chronokinetic magic extensively, it can deal dizziness to him for a duration of thirty minutes to an hour. Regardless of his intellect, this condition disrupts his thought processes, temporarily disabling him from analyzing military situations in the Imperium. Forms When he shifts elemental affinities multiple times, his body will convert the elemental energy generated into raw energy, causing him to be reverted to his normal state and suddenly change into Static State. - Super States= Joshua can ascend into a Super State using various Sacred Relics as catalysts and energy sources for his transformations. - Ancient Archon= Ancient Archon Ancient Archon State is Joshua's penultimate form. To ascend to this state, Joshua must use the powers of all seven Ancient Keystones and a large pool of mana (magical energy) in his body. His Ancientcalibur, when present in the field, can act as a catalyst during his transformation by sharing its own energy with him. While in this state, his battle parameters are increased twofold, except for his maximum speed under influence of Tachyon Magic, because it remains unchanged and it is in fact imaginary. However, he is able to increase the overall strength of Tachyon Magic-based physical attacks by increasing its density. Due to this, the tachyon energy he emits is now golden instead of cyan. Also, his physical resistance is slightly increased, stripping him off of his weakness against physical attacks unless he reverts back to his normal state. However, his vulnerability against fire is not completely stripped off; he only gains a small resistance from it to minimize damage dealt from fire-elemental attacks. - Aeternum Archon= A'e't'e'r'n'u'm' Archon Aeternum Archon State is Joshua's ultimate and final form. }} - Elemental States= These states involve the use of the legendary Antiquian Elemental Stones from small fractions of the Antiquian Elemental Guardians' own elemental energy, supported by his Chromasapien electronullifying gene, which can also greatly increase the output of elemental energy in his body. - Gishilian= - Frigulacian= - Abisnyctian= - Lumineadharian= - Zephyrian= - }} }} Quotes |-| 2= - In-story= TBA - When in Battle= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= }} Attachments Caitlineia Eurius Astreia Lucernumbrea Reius Draganea Thomas Atlanteum Aeravelia Zephyrius Darkstorm-Actu-Sin Everburn Brian Fenricteum Algis Fercolasia Corona Fercolasia Appearances in other Franchises Trivia *His surname Zephyrius signifies that he uses the Western Style of Ancient Aerokinesis. Ironically, his wife Caitlineia Eurius uses the Eastern Style, since she belongs to the Eurius bloodline. **The bloodlines Zephyrius and Eurius are both royal bloodlines that originated from the Ventilus' royal pureblood bloodline Celerea. See also *Joshua, Ventilus King (JTH Database) Category:Males Category:Antiquians Category:Ancient Kings Category:AVR/JTH Category:Heroes Category:Wind-Elementals